The Loud House: The Loud League
by ponypal600
Summary: It's the Loud Kids becoming superheroes and fighting crime together as they take on a villain that is far beyond anything they have faced. Royal Woods is doomed if they cannot stop him. Will our heroes save the day as a loving family of heroes? Or will their sibling rivalry get the best of them?


A great action scene was taking place downtown.  
Criminal: **Ha ha ha! I was able to fool them all, one by one! Now, no one shall stop me!**  
?: **Not if I have anything to say about it!**  
Crimina: **Curses! It's Ace Savvy!**  
Ace Savvy: **That's right, evil-doer! It is I, Ace Savvy. The savviest Superhero. And you know where this is going already.**  
Ace knocked the gun out of the criminal's hands, give up a good punch right into a wall, and picked him up and dropped him off in jail.  
Ace Savvy: **I'll be sure to make like you and drop in sometime!**  
Ace Savvy had saved the day again.

 **END**

Lincoln Loud had just finished reading the latest Ace Savvy issue.  
"Wow! Ace Savvy is simply the best superhero ever! If I could ever get a chance to do what he does, it would be a dream come true! You know, being a kid with ten sisters isn't so bad, but if I were to be a superhero if my own, I could easily do whatever I wanted," Lincoln explained.  
He could just see it happening in his fantasy where he was flying over Royal Woods. Having all sorts of powers.  
"Yeah, but that's never gonna happen. I'm just Lincoln Loud, an average kid with a not-so-average family."  
He was just happy to live out his life. But then, he slipped on one of his toy cars and fell right into his wastebasket.

The next thing he knew, Lincoln was flying so high up in the air.  
"Where am I?" he asked as he looked down and yelped. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! HOW DID I GET UP HERE?"  
He dropped down while screaming and landed softly.  
"I landed just fine. How is that possible?" he asked.  
He saw himself in a mirror and realized that he was wearing a new outfit. One that had a comic book panel style to it and a cook mask featuring open pages.  
"Whoa! Where did I get this outfit?" he asked.  
He then fired some staples from his wrists.  
"Did I just fire those staples out of nowhere?" he asked.  
He then saw a meteor heading down to Royal Woods.  
"LOOK! A METEOR IS HEADING RIGHT FOR US!" a civilian panicked.  
Everyone in town started going in a frenzy of fear.  
"Uh-oh..." said Lincoln.  
He then shielded himself with a giant comic book covering that repelled the meteor and ground it into chunks of gravel.  
"You did it! You saved us, Comic Relief!" said Mrs. Johnson.  
"Comic Relief? Hey...I think that's me!" said Lincoln. "That's right! I am... **COMIC RELIEF!** I'll admit, not the most fitting name, but whatever works."

Yes, it was Comic Relief, the world's first comic book _based_ superhero. He was given the great powers of comic collector's everywhere. He could fire staples, flap his pages at rapid speed, and cover everything with his cover shield.  
"This is great! I'm Royal Woods's acquainted neighboring superhero!" he cheered.  
Just then, he got a call from someone.  
"Comic Relief! Come in, Comic Relief!" said someone. He then got a communicator watch that looked like his radio and saw what looked like Clyde on the line.  
"Clyde?" Comic Relief asked.  
"Comic Relief! I told you not to call me by my first name when I'm on duty! I'm the chief! Remember?"  
"Oh. Sorry, chief."  
"Listen. There's been a break-in at the arcade. You'd better get over there."  
"Roger that, chief."  
Comic Relief was off.  
"Here it is. My first crime to stop," said Comic Relief.

The arcade was being hijacked of its quarters and tickets.  
"Hee hee hee..." the crook snickered.  
"Not so fast, buddy. I'm _calling_ you out," said a rather feminine voice.  
"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?" the crook asked.  
The heroine pressed a button and brought the police over.  
"I have the police on speed dial," she said.  
Comic Relief had just arrived.  
"Okay, crook! It's time to-huh?" he asked.  
"Oh, sorry, Comic Relief. But it looks like you were a little slow to this one," said the mysterious heroine. She seemed to have a phone motif going with her outfit.  
"Who are you?" Comic Relief asked.  
"I'm... **MEGAPHONE!** The dialing dynamo," said the heroine. She looked very familiar. "I _literally_ call to justice."  
"But I was gonna stop that baddy! You're muscling in on my territory, aren't you?" CR wondered.  
"Hey, it's not your city alone, you know," said Megaphone.  
"Come on, Comic Relief!" said the chief.  
"Yes, chief?" CR asked.  
"I found out that there's a new-" the chief stopped to notice Megaphone. "Is that Megaphone?! Oh wow! Oh wow! She's right there for real! Hey, Megaphone! How about I give you _my_ number?"  
"Try it, and I'll make it an unlisted number," Megaphone retorted.  
"Anyway, Comic Relief, there's a lot of noise going on to the east side," said the chief.  
"Got it," said Comic Relief. "I'll put a stop to this."

There was a lot of noise going on indeed, but that's because there was a loud screeching sound coming from a noisy machine by a rocker of some kind.  
"YEEEEEEEAH!" she shouted. She was wailing on a guitar with super sound waves. And she was stopping a carjack from taking place.  
"What are you doing?" Comic Relief asked.  
"Stoppin' this no-good-nik!" said the rocking lady.  
"I SUBMIT! JUST STOP WITH THE NOISE!" the carjacker begged.  
"THANK YOU!" she cried. "The name's... **POWER CHORD!** I make evil face the music."  
"Oh, great. Now I know this city is gonna be crowded," said Comic Relief.

He tried to look around and saw a crook about to hold off a prank, but just as he arrived on the scene, someone whacked him with a pair of rubber chickens that got him laughing.  
"Looks like I caught me a bank _rubber_!" said the one with the chickens. It was a jester of some kind with a lot of pranks up herself.  
"You new here, too?" CR asked.  
"I am... **LAUGHING MATTER!** And I get the last laugh," said LM. "So, you're Comic Relief, huh? I knew that name was already taken. Otherwise, I would have had it legally changed to that."  
"Well, I just hope we don't cross paths again. I would like to catch one baddy somehow," said CR. Just then, he got a ticket from someone.  
"No no no. You do not wear that shade of green to go with that hint of orange. It simply will not work," said the cop who was looking fashionable. And she had a cape. "For you see, I am... **FASHION POLICE!** And tacky fashion is a real crime."  
"You're a hero, too? But you look like a police office!" CR pointed out.  
"True," said FP, "but I have a cape. And those never go out of style."  
Just then, it seemed that Laughing Matter was gone.  
"Hey. Where's Laughing Matter?" CR wondered.  
He was then caught and LM revealed herself.  
"Tickle time!" she said. She started tickling under CR's armpits.  
"NO! STOP!" CR laughed. "HA HA HA! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HA HA!"  
"Make 'em laugh, I always say!" said LM.

At the race track, someone was getting ready to cheat and knock the other racers out of the race in a very serious injury.  
"Good night, suckers," he said as he pulled out a box of thumb tacks. But just before he could dump them on the track, his car got lifted up into the air and taken to the impound lot. It was by a sporty looking girl who slammed the racecar out of the track and onto the lot.  
"Nice try, genius, but you gotta get up pretty early to pull one over on... **SCOREBOARD!** Cheaters never get away with it," said Scoreboard.  
"Curses! You knew about my plan?" the racer asked.  
"I love a good sport by good sports. That's the way it is," said Scoreboard.  
"Scoreboard, huh?" CR asked.  
"Now, I just sensed that my race just won! WOO! Victory in two ways!" Scoreboard cheered.  
"This is getting more crowded by the minute," said CR.

In a dark alley, some greedy thug was about to cut an innocent passerby.  
"You's ain't goin' nowhere, flatfoot," said the thug.  
CR arrived on cue.  
"Finally! A chance to stop a real baddy!" said CR.  
Just then, someone came out from the shadows of the alley.  
"I'll handle this," she said.  
CR and the thug both screamed in horror at her.  
"Who's this spooky brat?" the thug asked.  
"I am the... **SHADOW OF DOUBT...** and you're better let that guy go or else..." said SD.  
She had some bats and a wolf with her.  
"Sure...I'll do that..." said the thug. He put the passerby down and ran for it.  
"Okay, you're one whose way I won't get in," said CR. He flew off frightened.  
"Sigh...it's hard to find good partnerships these days," said SD.

There was someone trapped in a ditch.  
"Help me!" he cried.  
"I'll take care of this!" said CR.  
"Oh, no no no. I will take care of this," said a little girl with a beautiful complexity. She then formed herself a clone and they formed more clones and brought them together to make a chain and pulled the innocent out.  
"Oh, thank you!" said the boy.  
"All in a day's work for... **MIRROR IMAGE!** The most gorgeous heroine in Royal Woods," said MI.  
"Not to mention the most modest," said CR.

Some animals were running rampant across town and CR knew he couldn't handle so many of them.  
"Yeah, whoever's gonna come in now, can you take care of this?" he asked.  
Just then, another girl, one who looked a little dirty and slightly hairy said,  
"Okay, you beasts! Listen up!"  
She then started doing the calls of the wild and got the animals to make their way back to the zoo.  
"Wow...and you are?" CR asked.  
"I'm the... **MUDDLER!** The dirtiest hero of all time. And I can talk to animals," said the Muddler.  
"Why the dirt?" CR asked.  
The Muddler then throw a mudball at his face.  
"I have to get my hands dirty and fight dirty to keep the scum off the streets...and on my outfit," said the Muddler.

There was a construction project going on, but it was about to collapse down on the workers.  
"Oh boy! Now's my chance!" said CR.  
He rushed over, but he then saw that the workers and the beams that were falling had stopped in midair.  
"What the?" CR asked.  
It was all with the mind of a special girl with an enormous brain.  
"Greetings, hero. I am the... **BRAINTEASER.** The most genius superhero known to mankind. And I have just rescued these industrial projection employees from coming face to face with an untimely demise," she said.  
"You can use mind powers?" said CR.  
"Hey, no fair! I wanted that kind of power!" said Megaphone.  
"You lack of consciousness has only led to your own undoing," said Brainteaser. "Or in this case, you snooze, you lose."  
"Well, I don't know about you, but white lab coats are beyond passe," said Fashion Police.  
"I gotta get outta here," said CR.

There had to be something he could do without anyone else's help. Just then, a cat was meowing up in a tree.  
"Well, it's not the most heroic thing to do, but at least it'll give me some sign that I am able to do my part," said CR.  
He was about to get it, but a blanket was wrapped around the cat and him. And it was from a super powered baby.  
"Oh, really?!" CR complained.  
"Look at that, everyone! Baby Boom saved Comic Relief and that kitten!" said Mrs. Johnson.  
 **BABY BOOM**  
"Boom Boom..." said Baby Boom.  
"I just can't believe it," said CR.  
The crowd carried Baby Boom off and CR was just down about it.

There were so many heroines in all of Royal Woods. Too many for this hero to follow.  
"I can't believe it! I thought I could have the perfect opportunity to be a great hero and protect Royal Woods from all sorts of danger! But instead...I have ten heroines to deal with more than actual bad guys. It's just not right," said CR.  
Just then, there was a big broadcast van coming by and heading for the TV station.  
"What the?" CR asked.  
There was a huge teleprompter in the middle of town and it featured a man with a big TV screen style mask.  
"Hello, citizens of Royal Woods. I am the Programmer, and I am here to present to you the latest and greatest in televised production in the history of...well...some big historical event that took place in this town. You will see that we will bring you 24 hours a day of only the best in quality programming. Relax and enjoy," said the Programmer.  
Just at that moment, there was a big marathon of swirly eyed cartoon characters giggling and having fun.  
"Well, this can't be good," said CR.

Up in the sky, Comic Relief was looking around for anyone who was watching this and contacted the chief.  
"Chief! Come in, chief!" said CR.  
"Hey, Comic Relief! I was just about to call you. You should see this new cooking show I found on Channel 16. It's teaching me a recipe on poisonous brownies," said the chief.  
"Poisonous brownies? CHIEF! DON'T EAT THOSE!"  
"I wasn't gonna do that. But I figured everyone else in town could go for something sweet right about now. I'm not much of a chocolate guy, anyway."  
"Listen, chief. I think there's something going on at the TV station, and I gotta see what it is," said CR. Ee hung up.  
"A cooking show with poisonous brownies. That sounds like what the Programmer was putting on. I gotta go down to the station and stop this!" said CR.

At the station, the Programmer was in the middle of scheduling his show.  
"Now, after that, we will do "Fun with Carpet Lint", followed by "Don't You Talk To Me", and last but certainly not least, "The Quiet Abode". Oh, it's so devious," he said.  
CR came in to put a stop to this.  
"Okay, Programmer! It's time to pull the plug on your show!" said CR.  
"Oh, hello, Comic Relief. Come for a sneak peek at the series finale of your town's freedom?" the Programmer asked.  
"Not at all. It's canceled down to low ratings. But not as low as your scheme."  
"Oh, that is just terrible. Guards, if you would..."  
The guards had some guns ready, but CR used his Pageturner to blow the guns away. He then stapled them to the wall by having the staples surround their limbs. There was no way a bloody stapling would be allowed there. But at that moment, the Programmer pulled out a remote and announced,  
"Now, you shall be trapped in my own TV prison!"  
He then pressed the button, but CR got out of the way.  
"Whoa! I don't know what he's talking about, but I'd better make a break for it!" said CR.  
He was just about to, but he got caught up in the wires for the TV equipment.  
"Now, I've got you, Comic Relief!" said the Programmer.  
He then zapped CR and trapped him inside the TV.  
"HELP!" he cried as he banged on the screen.

Meanwhile, the heroines were all done patrolling the city.  
"So, you guys find anything suspicious?" Megaphone asked.  
"What about that?" Fashion Police asked.  
They noticed that all the people in Royal Woods were blankly looking at their TV screens. Even a nice lovely couple whose heads were shown from the backside were mesmerized by it. They were watching a show about home movies that were just general slapstick.  
"Wow. That is literally the worst show I have ever seen," said Megaphone.  
"There's too much color," said Shadow.  
"And the music for it stinks," said Power Chord.  
"This is why I stay active," said Scoreboard.  
"And this is the most mindnumbing drivel that I cannot comprehend even the most miniscule about of entertainment value whatsoever," said Brainteaser.  
Just then, Megaphone got a call.  
"That's me. I got this," she said as she answered, "Hello?"  
"Megaphone? It's me, the chief," said the chief.  
"Hey! I thought I told you I wasn't giving you my number!" Megaphone lashed.  
"Oh, I looked it up in the phone book. So...you want a brownie?"  
"Sorry, but I'm not hungry right now. Shouldn't you be calling Comic Relief right about now?"  
"Oh, him? He didn't want a brownie. Said something about going on at the TV station. But if you'd like one later, I can let you. I'll give you the only one that's not poisoned."  
"Wait. What?"  
"Nothing. Gotta go!"  
The chief hung up.  
"TV station? Poisonous brownies?" Megaphone wondered.  
"You think there's some kinda clue?" the Muddler wondered.  
"Well, we should check the TV station just in case," said Mirror Image.  
"But first...we must refresh Baby Boom," said Brainteaser.  
"Ew! Not me! I'll lose my courage if I touch something dirty!" said Fashion Police.  
"Yeah, me too!" said Mirror Image.  
"That leaves me," said the Muddler.

The TV station was about to broadcast the Programmer's declaration of dominance.  
"All set, boss," said one of the thugs.  
"Excellent. Soon, all will be too distracted by that idiot box to stop me," said the Programmer.  
The heroes could hear that.  
"So, this dude is bad news, huh?" said Power Chord.  
"I know how we can get in, but I'll need Megaphone's number crunching for this," said Brainteaser. She then read the code on the security system. "The code is 4679196."  
"Got it," said Megaphone.  
She then dialed in the numbers and disabled the code.  
"That should do it," said Megaphone.  
They headed on in.  
"Ooh! What a pretty button," said Fashion Police. She then pressed it and turned the laser grid on. The other heroines stopped in their tracks before they tripped the alarm.  
"Fashion Police!" Megaphone snarled.  
"Sorry, but I just had to press the button that was green. It totes matches my eyes," said FP.  
"I'll go disable the code again," said Megaphone.  
"Hurry. I don't think I can stand like this for much longer," said Scoreboard.  
"I knew we should have gone through the sewer pipes," said the Muddler.  
"You wish!" said Mirror Image.

They got to the next part of the lair which was a flight of stairs all the way up to the top floor.  
"Look at all these stairs! It'll take forever to climb them!" said Power Chord.  
"Just the perfect workout for me!" said Scoreboard.  
"And we just have to _stair_ it down!" said Laughing Matter.  
She laughed as they all groaned at that.  
"Hey, I'm a hero. Witty one-liners should give me a free pass," said LM.  
"You know what? How about I just fly us up there in fell swoop?" Scoreboard suggested.  
"Please do. I couldn't possibly stand to get all sweaty," said Mirror Image. She made a clone of herself who said,  
"I agree."  
With that, Scoreboard got them all up in an instant.  
"That's more like it," said Megaphone.  
They stepped right into the Programmer's office and he was just about ready to make his broadcast.  
"Show's over, Programmer!" said Power Chord.  
"You really think we would watch that kind of garbage?" Shadow wondered.  
"Well, ladies, I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, but have you always wanted to be on television?" the Programmer asked.  
"Ooh! Have we ever!" said Fashion Police.  
"Good..." said the Programmer.  
He then pressed his remote and sent them all to different TV shows.

Megaphone got stuck in an 80's sitcom, Fashion Police was trapped in a fashion show, Power Chord was in a silent movie, Laughing Matter was in a teen drama, Scoreboard was in a sports game, Shadow of Doubt was on public access, the Muddler was in an infomercial, Mirror Image was in a monster truck rally, Brainteaser was on a game show, and Baby Boom was sent to a color test pattern.  
"I have to get out of here," said Megaphone.  
"HELP!" someone shouted.  
"Comic Relief?" she asked.  
"SAVE ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" he cried.  
Power Chord tried to rock on, but she was trapped and there was no sound. She then said a ten second string of cursing that translated to...  
" **Dang it!** "  
"Ew ew ew! Mud! I can't bare to be in this! I can't bare to look at myself! I'm too weak to call myself beautiful!" said Mirror Image. She ran away from the trucks. Fashion Police was in a really hideous combo.  
"Here she is now...the Fashion Police!" said an announcer.  
"AAH! HORIZONTAL STRIPES! SCRUNCHIES! LEG WARMERS! SOCKS WITH SANDALS! THIS IS A CODE CRIMSON!" she cried in panic.  
Megaphone tried to call for backup, but there were no bars on her show.  
"Buy our toys to help promote our show," said the hero.  
"No way! I'm not a fan of yours!" said Megaphone.  
Scoreboard was running as fast as she could through a football game, but she lost her shoes.  
"My shoes!" she cried. They weren't the source of her powers, but she didn't really want to fight crime without them. After all, you wouldn't want to stub your toe, would you? The Shadow of Doubt was shaking and trembling at being on Blarney the Dinosaur.  
"Top O' the mornin' to ya, lass," said Blarney.  
"Get me outta here..." Shadow muttered.

Comic Relief cried and the others managed to escape.  
"Thanks for the new car, but I can't drive it!" Brainteaser told the host.  
"Ugh! A cleaning infomercial! I got the worst of it yet!" said the Muddler.  
They all managed to escape the wrath and horror of those shows and got to the room Lincoln was in. However, he was too busy watching...a badly dubbed anime.  
"They...completely rewrote that...and the music...is not the original Japanese track..." he muttered.  
"Comic Relief!" said Megaphone.  
"Good thing we found ya, huh, dude?" said Power Chord.  
"Must...watch...more..." said Comic Relief. He started marching toward the girls as a zombie.  
"Snap out of it! It's just a TV show!" said Megaphone.  
"And a terribly dubbed one at that," said Shadow.  
"Join me..." said Comic Relief.  
"Wait. I know how we can get out of here," said Fashion Police.  
She then took her sandal and tossed it at the screen and it opened up a way back to their world.  
"I knew that would save us eventually," she said.  
They all grabbed Comic Relief and jumped out.  
"Phew. We were almost about to have a premiere episode of disaster," said Laughing Matter.  
However, Comic Relief was still mesmerized. Just then, he saw something. There was also the matter that some of them had their powers drained in some way.  
"So, you managed to escape. But it's too late! Soon, everyone in Royal Woods will submit to me, and I will be the ultimate ruler! And you will have no say in it!" said the Programmer.  
Just then, Lincoln could hear a voice. It was from Ace Savvy himself.  
"An Ace Savvy...cartoon show?" he asked.  
"Wait! I have an idea!" said Laughing Matter.  
"That's my job," said Brainteaser.  
"Baby Boom, how about we show the Programmer that he has a _remote_ chance of succeeding in his plan?" Laughing Matter suggested. Baby Boom lassoed the remote and took it away from him.  
"Hey!" said the Programmer.  
"We'll be right back after these messages," said Laughing Matter.

They all zapped themselves into shows that would best be suited for them. Megaphone in a teen drama, Fashion Police in a fashion show where she hosts, Power Chord in a music video, Laughing Matter in an old time comedy, Scoreboard in a track and field in which she won, Shadow in a new episode of "The Vampires of Melancholia", the Muddler in the monster truck rally, Mirror Image in a televised beauty pageant, Brainteaser in a documentary, Baby Boom in a preschool group show, and Comic Relief in the Ace Savvy cartoon. The last one knocked the brainwashing out of him.  
"Yes! I'm back!" said Comic Relief.  
The girls got their powers back and were happy to be powered up.  
"WE'RE READY TO GO!" they said.

They popped out of the TV's.  
"Welcome back to the show!" said Laughing Matter.  
"You think you can defeat me? Well, I'll show you!" said the Programmer. He pressed his remote and brought out the different characters from the different shows such as the bad dubbed anime, the monster trucks, and the game show host. But Laughing Matter used the other remote to summon the good parts of TV.  
"You're about to be canceled," said Comic Relief.  
"No! This is only gonna get renewed!" said the Programmer.  
They then did battle where they had it all out. Megaphone dialed all of their numbers on speed dial and got them to pick up. Power Chord then rocked out and blasted them with her mighty guitar waves. Brainteaser took over their minds and started having them fight each other.  
"Classic," she said.  
Fashion Police took out two sewing needles and rapidly knitted straitjackets on some of the bad characters.  
"Hope you like tight straps and white coating, because that's what you'll be wearing where you're going," said FP.  
Laughing Matter beaned the Programmer with her Nun-Clucks and got him to laugh.  
"Looks like you're about to have an _episode_!" said LM.  
"Ha! An episode! I get it!" said the Programmer.  
"Now, Comic Relief!" said Megaphone.  
Comic Relief nodded and fired his staples at the Programmer and the bad guy show characters. The good guy show characters took them back to their own shows.  
"Give _credits_ where they're due!" said Laughing Matter.  
The Programmer was still laughing.  
"What are you gonna do?" he asked.  
"This," said Comic Relief. He placed Baby Boon on his face.  
"No. No! NOOOOOOO!" the Programmer asked.  
Baby Boom let out a mega stink bomb in her diaper.  
"Poo-poo!" she said.  
The Programmer was most disgusted.

The gang was ready to deliver a message.  
"In 5...4...3...2...1!" said Scoreboard.  
"Greetings, citizens of Royal Woods. We know that you have been watching some unusual programming here. Well, we advise you. This is all due to the archfiend, the Programmer," said Comic Relief.  
"We advise you to ignore all the shows you have seen on this channel and turn off your sets and make your lives more meaningful. The world is calling you," said Megaphone.  
"And we're gonna save it and you," said Comic Relief.  
"And clear!" said Scoreboard.  
With that, everyone turned off their sets and stepped outside.  
"It worked!" said Mirror Image.  
"We saved the day!" said the Muddler.

The Programmer was hauled away to the slammer. And the chief was there to congratulate the team.  
"Well, Comic Relief, it looks like you have saved the day," said the chief. "Now the Programmer will be pulled off the air and move to a new channel in prison."  
"Thanks, chief. But you know, I couldn't have done it without my new allies," said CR.  
"Really?" FP asked.  
"You bet," said CR.  
The Chief walked up to Megaphone.  
"So, you busy later?" the chief asked.  
"Yeah, I probably will be," said Megaphone.  
"Dang it," said the chief. "Well, either way, job well done."  
"That's right. And from here on out, we're a team. And we are... **THE LOUD LEAGUE!** Facing evil-doers and protecting the innocence of Royal Woods! One hero..." CR started.  
"...and 10 heroines!" the girls added.  
"LOUD LEAGUE, AWAY!" they cheered as they headed off to protect Royal Woods from more impending doom in their never-ending fight for justice and other things that heroes fight for.

Just at that moment, someone was calling out to a familiar name.  
"Lincoln...Lincoln...LINCOLN!" they called.  
Lincoln came to and saw that it was his sister Lori.  
"Lincoln, what are you doing? Mom has been literally calling you for five minutes. It's time for dinner," said Lori.  
"Oh...hey, Lori," said Lincoln. His other sisters were there to see him.  
"So, you ready to chow down, bro?" Luna asked.  
"I am. But man, I had the craziest dream. We were all superheroes," said Lincoln. "And you were the chief, Clyde."  
"Did I have a nice office and desk and everything?" Clyde asked.  
"You sure did," said Lincoln.  
"So, did we stop a bunch of baddies?" Lynn asked.  
"You can definitely say that," said Lincoln.  
"Well, Lincoln, I hope you like tonight's dinner, because if you were a sandwich, you would certainly be a... _hero_!" Luan punned. They all held out a hero sandwich.  
They all laughed at that one. Lincoln then turned to the audience and said,  
"You know, my dream may have only been just that, but when it comes to family, we all do our parts. The Loud House is our own base, and whatever we do, there's always an act of justice to go around," said Lincoln.  
At that moment, Lily used her blanket like a lasso and grabbed Lincoln's piece of sandwich. It was just like the lasso Baby Boom used.  
"Huh?" he asked, surprised that Lily was able to do that. Was it more than just a dream? Nah! Probably just a coincidence. Probably.

 **THE END**


End file.
